Kaisuke
by Rathen
Summary: When his life is turned upside down, Sakura's son, Kaisuke, finds himself forced on to a path that will change many lives, forever. Warning: Some readers may find the contents upsetting.
1. Cast Out

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin**

**Chapter One: Cast Out**

My name is Kaisuke and I am eight years old. In fact, today is my eighth birthday but I am not at home, getting gifts and loving words from my parents. I am wandering alone with nothing but the clothes on my back and my first name.

Confused yet? I know I am.

I was shaken awake three days ago by the monster of a man who raised me and ruled our lives with an iron fist, while my loving mother was away on an important ANBU mission for the Hokage.

Without her protection, I was defenceless against him. His moves, attacks and strikes came thick and fast. Pain was everywhere, mind, body, soul and heart. He cursed at me while he beat me again and again. Screamed at me that he knew what I was and how I had no place under his roof or his name.

In that instant, my life turned upside down and inside out. My father, not that he had ever been much of one, was casting me out.

It was the worst punishment he had _ever_ given me and I _still_ didn't know what I had done wrong. I was being thrown out. Out of my home, out of my family, out of my life.

Suddenly, the beatings stopped. My father, or former father as he was now, turned and walked away from me. He returned an instant later, holding my jacket and threw it at me.

"Get out!" he spat at me. "I want you out of this village by sunrise!"

I knew better than to question or argue. I slowly, painfully, rose to my feet, shrugged on my jacket and limped weakly out of my, former, home, knowing that once the door closed behind me, I could never return.

SLAM!

I wasn't fully through the door as it slammed behind me. The full force hit my back and sent me flying forward. I was still too weak from that last beating to raise my arms so there was nothing to break my fall. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the landing.

The landing never came. Two strong arms were suddenly around me, cushioning my body and pulling me from the ground before I could reach it. My heart heaved in overloaded relief and I welcomed the darkness that called me from my pain.

When I awoke, I was laying on a sofa in a very familiar living room. I sighed in relief when I saw it was still dark. My father, former father, would kill me if I was still here at day break. Sounds of an argument came from the nearby kitchen. It was my mother's two closest friends, Naruto and Neji, men I called my uncles. Not within my, former, fathers hearing though, he didn't like it.

"We can't just do nothing!"

"I agree, Naruto, but without Sakura's word, _WE_ would be the criminals."

"So we just have to watch him leave?!"

"Only for now, Naruto! As soon as Sakura gets back…"

"Youshi Garukin is a dead man!"

There was a muffled sound and my uncles seemed to be at an agreement. A strange chill filled my body as their conversation continued.

"We're forbidden to go with him." said my uncle Neji. "He's going to be all alone out the…"

Neji's voice vanished as the sky began to lighten.

Suddenly, everything was a blur again. I was in Neji's arms and he was racing me toward the gate. Uncle Naruto had sped off, shouting that he would meet us at the gate. I clung fiercely to Uncle Neji's shoulders. I was terrified! Terrified that the sun would beat us to the gate, terrified that we would make it but Uncle Naruto wouldn't make it in time, terrified that we would all make it and I would have to watch the gate close between us, terrified that I would never see them again, terrified that I would never see my mother again.

I closed my eyes to force back the tears and let my mind wander with whatever images it chose to show me.

My mother! The great, powerful and proud Sakura Garukin. Born of the Haruno clan. The most loving and caring mother the Hidden Leaf Village had ever seen. Uncle Naruto use to joke about how she seemed to worship me. My former father, before the beatings began, would simply smile and say that she loved him so much, that she saw his son as perfection itself.

Everything had changed one simple, ordinary night.

Flashback:

_It was only a few days after my fifth birthday. I had woken up thirsty and was just passing my parents bedroom when my whole world changed. My father was screaming at my mother, demanding that she will have another child. My mother was a bleeding mess in the far corner of the room._

_That was it! Something within me exploded. I burst through the doors without thinking. I shouted at him, "You leave my mommy alone!"_

_He spun around to face me, I knew I was done for, but my feet kept moving me closer, my rage was just too great._ _My mother screamed out to me. "No! Kaisuke run! Get away!" Then she turned and shouted at my father. "Leave him alone! Please?! He's just a child!"_

_My fathers glare reached mine. Suddenly, his murderous glare lifted, replaced by complete shock. I didn't know what it was but something, perhaps my mothers pleas, made him take a step back from me. _

_Then it was all over. His murderous glare was back with even more force and fury. He smirked at my mother, who screamed in a way that the whole house grew colder. It made me feel as if the whole world was in pain. I looked over to my mother, feeling her pain._

_The last thing I remembered was something hitting the back of my head._

End of Flashback

Neji gently placed me on the ground just outside the gate and hugged me tightly.

"We need your mother's claim to let us take you home but, we _will_ come for you! I promise!" He pulled me even closer within the hug and whispered, "That monster _will_ pay for this!" before he finally released me and stepped back through the, now closing, gate.

"But Uncle Naruto? He didn't make it in time!" I pleaded, desperate for the gate to stay open, just a little longer. Neji smiled softly at me. "Don't worry. He may run late, but he _always_ keeps his word."

BANG!

The gates sealed shut in front of me, ending my life in Konoha. The gate guards, also friends of my mother, looked heartbroken by what they had to say next. I saw them turn to face the rest of the village and lower their heads, briefly mourning what was happening. After several minutes, they raised their heads, took a deep breath and called out to the village.

"Hidden Leaf Village! Konoha! Hear us! Kaisuke is no more! None may allow him entry! None may travel at his side! None, save one, may call him home! Kaisuke is cast! Cast from Konoha and the name of Garukin!"

The effect was instant. Gasps, cries of wrong-doing and shouts for the Hokage echoed out from behind the gate.

I couldn't see. Tears were flowing down my face and splashing to the ground. I felt like I had just been cut in two. One part of me stood broken and alone on the outside, while the other was trapped inside Konoha, screaming for someone to let me back in and begging someone to get my Mom.

I didn't even realise Uncle Naruto was there until he had already turned me around and pulled me into his arms. I blinked back the tears and tried to bury myself in his chest.

Once I had cried my eyes dry, Uncle Naruto pushed me back slightly. "I can't go with you, Kaisuke but I can't send you out there all alone." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it gently in my hands. I turned it around in my hands. There was nothing written on it but it had two seals on the back. One, bearing a symbol I did not recognise, was split. The other, bearing the symbol of my mothers clan, held the envelope closed.

"What is it?" I asked as I put it in the front pouch of my jacket.

Uncle Naruto sighed heavily. "This is a letter that your mother and I stumbled across when we were somewhere we shouldn't have been." He patted my shoulder gently as he slipped a couple small bags of ramen and a water bottle into my side pockets. "You don't have to be alone out here. As soon as we can find your mother, we _will_ be coming to get you! I promise!" he sighed sadly. "You need to understand something, Kaisuke. We're not sure where your mother is. It may take us a while to find her." he sighed again. "I'm worried about you being out here on your own."

Uncle Naruto tapped my pocket with the letter in it.

"There is another from our village out there. He's something of an outcast too. You need to take this letter to Uchiha Sasuke! Word is that he's somewhere nearby at the moment. Ask everyone you meet if they know him. He'll protect you until we can come get you. Until you find him, or we find you, don't forget what we taught you."

With that, Uncle Naruto stood up and patted my shoulder once more. "Now we each have a mission. I have to find your mother and you have to find Sasuke. We _will_ meet again little one!"

Uncle Naruto smiled at me as he leapt up a nearby tree and back over the wall into the village.

I brushed myself off and glared at the gates. "You'll be sorry when my Mom finds out!" I stomped my foot as I shouted. I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened. It felt really good though.

_To be continued_…


	2. An Outcast's Quest

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Two: An Outcast****'****s Quest**

That was three days ago. Three long days and three terrifying nights.

I spent my days trying to ask every single face I saw if they knew Uchiha Sasuke. My hopes would soar when each one would say they knew _who_ he was, but they soon sank again when no-one seemed to know _where_ he was.

The best I got was a brief description. I now knew that I was looking for, as the women claimed, _the most gorgeous man alive_, and as the men claimed, _the most amazing ninja they had ever seen_.

It took an old woman, who took pity on me, to give me anything I could actually use.

It was the end of the second day and I was looking for somewhere safe to sleep. An old woman caught me trying to crawl under her steps. She demanded to know what I was doing and threatened to tell my parents. I burst into tears and told her what had happened to me. The old woman gasped and instantly offered me her couch instead. I was unsure but also really, really tired so I accepted her offer and followed her inside.

I woke in the morning to find the old woman setting out some breakfast for me. Once I had eaten it all, she took my bags and water bottle and refilled them for me.

"Do you know a ninja called Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked, for the millionth time.

"I do indeed!" stated the old woman. "You're looking for him?"

I nodded and pulled out the letter. "I have to give him that so he'll help me but I don't know what he looks like."

The old woman looked at the back of the envelope and handed it back to me.

"The split seal on the back of that letter, is his family seal. He always has a larger version on the back on his clothes. He's pale skinned and has black-blue hair. I don't know where you might find him, but at least now you know _what_ to look for."

I thanked the old woman and continued on my way.

Today, as I said before, was my eighth birthday and how was I celebrating it? Simple, I wasn't. The way I saw it, if I wasn't with my Mom, it just wasn't my birthday.

I reached the edge of an open market. Stalls and people were everywhere.

"Maybe this time?" I asked myself as I stepped into the crowded square.

I ran over to the closest person to me. It was an old man selling fruit. "Excuse me, do y…"

I was bumped in the back and knocked to the ground. "Hey!" I shouted at the dark haired woman who had barged through me. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and stormed back over to me. She grabbed me by my collar and yanked me to my feet.

"Wanna make something of it, small fry?" she hissed at me.

My mothers words of comfort flooded through my mind and made me feel brave. I gathered all my courage together and smirked at her. I fought back the urge to pull her glasses off.

"Geez lady, you must be real low on the food chain if all you can pick on is a kid!"

I was scared of this weird woman but knew how not to show it. My former father had made me learn that lesson, and fast. I was using up all my courage really quickly but had just enough left for the final push. She would have to either hit a child in public or walk away.

I laughed at her.

Her fist was up less than a second later. It didn't scare me as much as her eyes. I was sure there was no way she could hit harder than my former father.

"KARIN!"

The dark haired woman's head snapped to the side where the new voice had come from. A man with light brown hair and weird red tattoo on his head was glaring at her as he moved toward us through the crowd.

"We don't have time for this." he hissed, jabbing his thumb toward me. "We're already late and you _know_ he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

The dark haired Karin, bowed her head slightly and sighed. "My apologises Gaara. This little punk just needed to learn to watch his mouth."

I was through taking the blame for others. "You need to watch where you're going! I only shouted because _you_ knocked me down!"

The scary looking man called Gaara smirked before laughing slightly.

"The shrimp has a point, Karin. It's your lack of attention that's made us late in the first place." he was smiling slightly as he spoke, I didn't like this man, his whole body screamed out 'dangerous' and I had no intention of finding out if he could hit harder than my former father.

He leaned closer to me. "You got guts, shrimp. I'll give you that but your mouth is _also_ delaying me and I _hate_ being late!"

"Sorry, Mister." I thought better than trying to use his name. Gaara nodded at Karin and she finally let me go. They turned and started pushing their way through the crowd again.

I grabbed the wrist of the old man and smiled as sweetly as I could. He smiled back. Perfect.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I could find Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seconds later, I was flying backwards through the air, a terrified shriek escaping my mouth. Seconds after that, I was pinned against the rear wall of a building and the two scary people were back and glaring at me.

"Why are you asking for Lord Uchiha?" Karin demanded.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked before I could stop myself.

The pressure pinning me to the wall increased slightly. I cried out in pain, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" hissed Gaara.

"I was told to find him." I wailed, the tears falling freely.

"By _who_?" he demanded angrily.

"My uncle." I choked out, afraid to give his name in case they meant to hurt him.

"His _name_?!" Gaara demanded again.

I closed my eyes and silently begged for my uncles forgiveness.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I whimpered between tears.

The pressure on my chest suddenly vanished, replaced instead by hushed whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I got the strong feeling that they _knew_ Uncle Naruto somehow.

Suddenly, Karin was patting me all over and taking everything from my pockets, including the letter. She didn't really examine any of it, just shoved it all into her backpack.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. "Those are mine!" I was extremely protective of that letter, Uncle Naruto told me it would get Uchiha Sasuke to help me. That meant I _needed_ it. I lunged forward and trying to grab my stuff back but Gaara held me back with an iron grip on my wrist.

"Don't worry, Shrimp. We're taking you too." he hissed.

I had been scared of them before, but right now, I was petrified. My mind screamed out for my Mother, for Uncle Naruto and Uncle Neji. It kept screaming for them with each step these new monsters forced me to take. The tears rolling down my face and the look of pure terror I was wearing was drawing too much attention to them. They didn't like that.

Before I could do more than gasp, I was lifted and slung over Karin's shoulder. They leapt from the ground and started racing through the branches of the nearby forest, taking me and all my chances of help, with them. I was so afraid, I must have screamed myself unconscious because everything suddenly went dark.

***

I awoke in a dimly lit room, on a bed with scratchy sheets. I didn't know where I was but I sighed slightly that the new monsters were gone.

"It's about time you woke up."

I gasped in fright. The man's deep voice was ten times more frightening than any I had heard before but, for some extremely strange reason, oddly comforting too. I sat up very slowly and turned to face the man, who was leaning against the wall, not too far from the bed I was in.

I opened my mouth to speak but the man spoke first.

"I already know who you're looking for _and_ who sent you. What I want to know is why?"

I gulped loudly. Not the reaction I wanted to give this man but it seemed to be the only one my body was able to do.

"Why are you seeking Uchiha Sasuke?" the man's tone was cold and seemed quite bored of the conversation already. He looked kind of bored too, if his hands shoved in his pockets were anything to go by.

I summoned up all the courage I could and forced myself to stand. "I have to find Uchiha Sasuke! He's from my village. He's going to help me."

The man laughed. It wasn't like any laughter I had heard before. It instantly chilled me to the bone. The man stood upright and took a step toward the door.

Just then, a shaft of light crept through the window on the other side of the room. It wasn't much but it gave me just enough light to see what I needed.

The man was opening the door to leave, he had his back to me. His pale hand was on the door handle and the light was shining in his black-blue hair. The dark blue top he wore bore the same symbol as the broken seal.

I gasped.

_To be continued…_


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Three: Mission Accomplished**

"You're Uchiha Sasuke!"

The man stopped and turned slightly. "And?"

"Uncle Naruto said you would help me!"

He laughed again. "Why should I? Konoha means nothing to me anymore."

I fought back the tears. I was so close. I had found him. I had found Uchiha Sasuke but I couldn't get him to help me. If only I still had that…

"Karin stole the letter I was meant to give you!"

"What letter? A begging one from Naruto?" he asked mockingly.

"No. The one with your seal on the back."

He froze.

Time itself seemed to stop. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days. There was no way to tell how long we just stood there. Even the air seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for his next move.

Suddenly, it came.

"KARIN!!!"

His voice bellowed out across wherever we were. From what I could see out of the window, it was some sort of compound. At the sound of his voice, _everyone_ froze. It felt as though even the trees obeyed his command.

Suddenly, the dark haired monster was racing towards him. A strange yet stupid grin on her face. "Yes, my Lord?"

He glared at her with such fury that I thought the very air would freeze. Karin gulped and lowered her head immediately. "You summoned me, Lord Uchiha?"

"This boy tells me you stole from him." he hissed.

"I did no such thin…"

"I did _not_ give you permission to speak. You will bring me _everything_ you took from this boy! NOW!"

Karin nodded and raced away. Uchiha Sasuke turned to me and pointed at a table in the corner of the room. It was covered in food and drink. "Help yourself. You're a long way from home."

I wasted no time in rushing to the table. As I filled my mouth with a strange but sweet tasting fruit, I started to feel happy again. I hadn't felt happy in so long. A shocked gasped caught my ear and my head snapped round in Uchiha Sasuke's direction.

"What?" his face was creased in confusion. "How did you do that?"

I swallowed my mouthful and looked up at him. "Do what?"

He walked closer. "Your hair. It's…"

I laughed slightly. "Oh, that." I smiled a little. "I don't know why it does it that. It seems to react to my mood. My mother says my eyes change too, but only when I'm really angry."

He took another step closer. "Who is your mother?"

"My Lord. Here are the boys things." announced Karin as she burst through the door. She bowed to Uchiha Sasuke but gasped when she saw me again. "What the…" she cleared her throat. "Oh great! A pink haired freak!"

I couldn't understand what happened. Maybe it was because I was tired, maybe because I was half starved, maybe because I was scared and so far from home. Whatever it was, that witch had just insulted my happy hair, my _mothers_ hair.

In that instant, everything changed. I could see that Uchiha Sasuke had my mothers letter in his hand, I could see both he and Karin were staring at me but I didn't care what they did to me. _Nobody_ insulted my mother.

I felt a rage greater than ever before explode within me and I was suddenly glaring at Karin.

"That was my happy hair. The colour of my _mothers_ hair. Don't you _dare_ insult my mother! She is a proud ANBU warrior of Konoha. She is a greater warrior than you could ever _dream_ of becoming even if you lived a thousand lifetimes. My mother is coming for me and when she gets here, you will cower at her feet for forgiveness. For she is Sakura, born of the proud Haruno clan and you are not worthy of the scraps from her table!"

"Calm yourself, young one! I will deal with Karin." came Uchiha Sasuke's booming voice.

I turned to glare at him but the second I saw his blood red eyes with swirling black, my anger disappeared and curiosity took over. He turned his enraged eyes on Karin. The second she saw them, she ran screaming out of the room and across the compound as fast as she could.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes turned back to their usual black and he walked over to me, took me by the shoulder and led me back to the table.

After we were both sat down and eating again, he looked over at me with a strange look on his face. "Tell me something, Kaisuke…"

"How do you know my name?" I asked quickly.

He held up the now open letter. "Your mother told me. However, it doesn't say why you are here."

"Oh." I sighed sadly and put down my chopsticks. "My former father, Youshi Garukin. Three days ago, he shook me awake, beat me and cast me out of Konoha. Uncle Neji and Uncle Naruto are looking for my mother so she can claim me home but Uncle Naruto didn't want me to be out here all alone. He gave me that letter and told me to find you. He said that letter would get you to help me, look after me until they could come for me."

His eyes were blood red again and the black spots were swirling madly within them.

"Youshi Garukin _beat_ you? He _dared_ to _touch_ you?!"

"It didn't actually hurt that much. I kind of got use to it over the years. I'm not afraid though, my mother's going to slaughter him when she gets home!" I smirked.

Suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke shot to his feet and stormed out the door. I barely even heard his "Excuse me for a moment, Kaisuke." before the door slammed shut behind him.

Mere seconds later, screams of shock and calls of worry were echoing around the compound. I crept out the door and followed the calls. I turned a corner and gasped at what I saw.

Uchiha Sasuke was ripping a _tree_ apart. The words flying out of his mouth were too fast for me to hear but I could almost see the air turning blue around him.

I squealed in fright as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at an enormous man who was glaring at me menacingly. Suddenly, a gust of wind sped past my ear and I saw the giant gasp in utter fear as a kunai pinned his sleeve to the wall behind us.

"Hands off the boy!"

All heads in the compound turned to face Uchiha Sasuke. He was glaring at the giant who had grabbed me. His eyes were like fire and his body was covered in strange black marks. His voice carried like thunder, as though he was a storm made flesh.

"_Nobody_ touches the boy! Understood?!"

Every head in the compound glanced between me and Uchiha Sasuke and instantly nodded. Muttered apologies rippled around the compound like wildfire.

Uchiha Sasuke began walking toward me, the black marks fading with each step closer. When he reached me, he pulled his kunai out from the giants sleeve and glared at him.

"Try that again and you breathe your last. Understood?"

The giant nodded, apologised and almost ran away, he moved so fast.

I looked up at Uchiha Sasuke and smiled nervously. "It must be good to be the boss?"

He chuckled, a genuinely happy chuckle and patted me on the shoulder. "It is. Come, we didn't finish our lunch. Then you should get washed up and…" he paused and gave me the once over. "…I think some new clothes are in order. Those look a little tattered."

I scowled at him. "My mother made these."

He chuckled again. "Then I'll have them repaired. You'll still need some new ones though."

"As long as I get to keep these."

_To be continued…_


	4. Birthday Not So Blue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I do own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews I've been getting on this. So have the next chapter as a reward.**

**Chapter Four: Birthday Not So Blue**

The next few hours were so strange. I was treated like a prince. I wasn't use to it. I assumed that whatever my mother had put in that letter, it was the reason I was being looked after so well. I wondered if perhaps my mother had saved Uchiha Sasuke's life at some point and this was his way of repaying her. Or perhaps Uncle Naruto was the cause. I knew it wasn't Uncle Neji, every time he was mentioned, Uchiha Sasuke just smirked or scoffed.

A strange feeling came over me as I finally stepped out of Uchiha Sasuke's hut in my brand new clothes. I was smiling, and knew for a fact that my happy hair was back.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I called to him. He turned around to face me and I was almost convinced I saw his face soften slightly before a blank mask came over him.

"Just call me Sasuke." he stated. "What do you think? Do you like your new clothes?"

"They're great." I replied. "It's like getting my birthday after a…" I closed my mouth quickly, I hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"It's your birthday?" asked Sasuke, his eyes lighting up slightly.

I lowered my head slightly and sighed sadly. "Not without my mother, it's not."

Sasuke's hand gently gripped my shoulder and he led me back into his hut. "I can't bring you your mother for your birthday, but I can give you something close."

"Like what?" I scoffed, not believing him for a second.

Sasuke walked over to a trunk in the corner of his hut and opened it. He moved several things around inside it before he pulled out a small wooden chest, no bigger than a shoe box.

"Here. I can't give you your mother, but I _can_ share my memories with you. I doubt that _thing_ let you take any with you, so you can have one of mine."

He motioned for me to sit on the floor. Once I was comfortable, he handed me the chest and pulled a small key from a chain around his neck. He leant down, unlocked the chest and set the key down beside me. "Look for as long as you wish, but only take one. Those are my memories. Be careful with them." he was almost whispering by the end. "When you are finished, lock and return the chest to the trunk, then bring me the key. No-one will disturb you."

I was so engrossed in what might be in the chest that I forgot to ask where he would be. I didn't even realise he had left until I heard the soft click of the door as it closed behind him.

I nervously opened the lid of the small chest and almost burst into tears. The inside of the lid had the most beautiful carved words on it, not that I understood the meaning, but I instantly recognised the writing. It was my mothers.

_Sasuke,_

_For wherever your path takes you, you never need travel alone._

_Forever,_

_Sakura._

To each side of the carved words, a proud clan symbol was beautifully engraved. Not a single detail of either had been missed out or mistaken. To the left, the Uchiha symbol and to the right, the Haruno clan symbol.

I couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken my mother to create such a beautiful chest. I also wondered why she would make such a chest for a man she never mentioned. Who was he to my mother? Who was my mother to him? I keep thinking about how cold and distant he had been toward me until I mentioned the seal on the letter. Not the letter itself but the seal. What was in that letter?

My curiosity was blown away from my mind when I looked deeper into the chest.

It was full of trinkets and photographs.

Konoha trinkets!

Photographs of places and people I knew!

Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata,

Kakashi-sensei,

The tree-top training ground,

Aunt Ino hugging Aunt Hinata with Aunt Tenten and my mother,

Uncle Naruto on his bum in a muddy puddle,

Uncle Neji swinging from a high tree branch with my mother watching below,

Uncle Naruto smiling beside Sasuke with my mother beaming happily beside them,

Sasuke giving my mother a piggy-back ride,

My mother tipping a bowl of ramen over Uncle Naruto's head

A large group photograph showing everyone I had grown up knowing and some I only knew through old photographs. In the group photograph, my mother was smiling her head off between Uncle Naruto and Sasuke.

I gasped as I came across one I had seen before. I had found it two years ago, hidden in my mothers keep-safe. I had also seen it in the upper landing of Uncle Naruto's house, where my former father never went.

This photograph, like my mothers and Uncle Naruto's, was held in a silver frame inscribed with 'Team 7' and a date from many years ago. It showed Kakashi-sensei standing proudly behind three students, each standing proud in their own way. In front, was my mother, smiling brightly, to the right was Uncle Naruto, who's smile was threatening to outshine the sun, and to the left , standing straight faced and strong was Sasuke.

That was the only photograph in a frame so I knew it must be important to Sasuke. I didn't want to anger him by taking it, even though I was allowed one and he didn't say any restrictions.

I put the framed picture carefully back in the chest and place all but the group photograph back inside it. That way, I decided, I didn't just get my mother back, I got everyone else back too, and the way they were all smiling, well except for a few, it was clearly happier days. Another thing I liked about the group photograph was, my former father wasn't in it.

I closed the lid and locked the chest, quickly putting it back where I had seen Sasuke take it from.

I knew it was wrong, but as I was covering the chest back up, I picked up one of Sasuke's clan shirts and tried it on. I stepped back, tensed my arms as best I could and growled at the rear wall. "I am the mighty Uchiha Sasuke! I will crush you evil Garukin monster!"

"Is that so?"

I squealed in fright and spun around so fast that I tripped on the bottom of the shirt, it was really long for me after all, and fell on my bum. I looked up sheepishly and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorpost, smirking slightly. "Gomen, Sasuke." I said quietly.

Sasuke walked over to me and helped me get out of his shirt before folding it and putting it back in the trunk. "Forgiven." he replied simply. "In future though…" Sasuke paused when he saw me wince, I was waiting for the beating after all. "…if it doesn't belong to you, ask first."

Then he was gone again.

I was shocked. I had touched _his_ shirt, _played_ in it, and all he did was tell me to ask first next time. He never touched me, not even the slightest slap. I felt almost giddy. I couldn't believe it. A powerful man, a ninja, a _Lord_ even, had caught me misbehaving with _his_ property and hadn't struck me for it.

"COOL!" I squealed. I grabbed the group photograph and dashed after Sasuke to show him.

_To be continued…_


	5. Naruto's Mission Accomplished

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Five: Naruto****'****s Mission Accomplished**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I heard my name echoing through the forest and inwardly cursed. What the hell was Naruto doing out here? Didn't he understand the meaning of 'Important Mission'? That idiot was going to get us both caught or killed, or both.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I silently dropped down from my hidden spot in the tree canopy and landed on the branch behind him. I just knew he was going to shout again so I quickly leapt forward and covered his mouth before he could.

"Naruto!" I hissed angrily. "Are you _insane_? Are you trying to get us both killed?"

Naruto kissed my hand. He actually _kissed_ my hand! I pulled it away sharply and wiped it on his sleeve.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm _married_ you idiot!"

"Not for long!" he whispered back. "Not once you find out what he's done."

My anger was already at boiling point and now this idiot was trying to confuse me? Big mistake. I raised my hand, ready to strike but the next words that came out of Naruto's mouth chilled the world and turned my knees to mush.

"Youshi cast Kaisuke!"

The world turned black.

***

The second I opened my eyes, I knew I was no longer where I had been. I was lying in a cave next to a small camp fire. I caught a glimpse of Naruto standing guard at the entrance.

"Naruto? Tell me I'm having a nightmare."

Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It's a nightmare alright, but you're wide awake for it."

My anger began to boil again as I recalled Naruto's words. "Youshi _cast_ Kaisuke?"

Naruto nodded but otherwise remained silent.

I tried to get to my feet but stumbled before landing in a heap. Naruto rushed to my side.

"You fell out of the tree when you blacked out. You'll need to heal yourself before we can head home."

I quickly gathered my healing chakra and surged it through my body. Several bones were broken and I had many gashes and muscle tears, this was going to take a while. I kept the healing chakra flowing as I probed Naruto for the information I needed.

"He can't have gone that far from Konoha. How long has it been? A few days? At the most?"

Naruto sighed heavily again. Not a good sign.

"Neji and I have been looking for you since it happened. You mission was classified, the scroll you were shown was burnt after you read it. Not even Tsunade-sama knew where you were."

"How long, Naruto?" I demanded. "How long has my _son_ been out there _alone_?!"

"Three weeks." Naruto said quietly.

"THREE WEEKS!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. Anyone who dared come close would die horribly. "MY SON HAS BEEN OUT THERE ALONE FOR THREE FUCKING WEEKS!"

Naruto mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him.

"Mumble again and die!" I spat.

"I said…" he gulped. Also not a good sign. "…he's not alone."

My anger fused with my healing chakra in a way only a mothers rage could. My injuries vanished in a heartbeat and I rose to my feet and grabbed Naruto by his throat.

"What do you mean, he's not alone? What have you done?"

Naruto somehow managed to wriggle out of my grasp and bolted out of the cave. "No time for that now. You're healed. Let's get home and deal with you _ex_-husband. Then we can go get Kaisuke."

I leapt after Naruto and together we charged our way through the tree canopy, moving faster than either had thought possible.

"I swear Naruto, if there's so much as _one_ hair hurt on my son's head…"

"Relax, Sasuke won't hurt him. Not once he's read the letters."

My world froze.

"WHAT?!"

Naruto turned slightly to face me as we leapt to another tree. "What? You'd rather he _was_ alone?!"

I resisted the urge to kill Naruto but my tone left him in no doubt about just how angry I was with him.

"_You_ sent _my_ son to _Sasuke_?! With _those letters_?!"

Naruto gulped, finally realising that he was in serious trouble. "Was that wrong?"

I glared at him with murderous eyes. "You better pray I use up this rage on Garukin, otherwise, it's heading your way next. You fucking idiot!"

"I don't understand!" he said bluntly as we crossed a river. "I was only trying to help Kaisuke."

"You never read those letters did you?! You have no idea what you've sent my son in to! You better pray Konoha is still there when we get back!"

It was obvious that Naruto didn't understand what I meant but he recognised serious trouble when he heard it. I pushed more chakra into my legs, begging them to move just a little faster, to jump just a little further, to get me home to that _thing_ I had married so I could finally take care of a problem that I'd carried for far too long.

I sent up a silent prayer that Kaisuke was alright and that if he _had _found Sasuke and Sasuke _had_ read the letters, that he would honour _my_ vengeance as _I _had honoured _his_. He owed me that much.

There would be bloodshed in Konoha when I returned.

_To be continued…_


	6. Compound Life

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Six: Compound Life**

Living in the compound took more than a little getting use to. Not because of the tasks I had to do or the people living there. It was hard to get use to _not_ being beaten! The Compound was a funny kind of place though.

To begin with, it just seemed like a bunch of outcasts living in the same place, under Sasuke's command of course, but when you looked a little closer, you realised the truth.

I had only been here for about three weeks but I already felt at home, accepted. I had learned a lot about the other people living here too.

Karin had told me that she, Suigetsu and Juugo had joined up with Sasuke when he was living in the Sound village.

Gaara, his brother, Kankuro and their sister Temari had been saved by Sasuke and his group when their home, the Sand village, was destroyed.

Out of the two hundred people living in the compound, everyone had very similar stories. The only mystery was Sasuke himself. He had started all of this, saved others from isolation and self doubt, but no-one knew what made him do it. Had he been cast out? Abandoned? Lost his faith in his village? They had no idea. All they did know was that they had no where else to go, but, instead of giving up, they had banded together and turned what was once, the run down remains of the Sound Village, into a home, a family!

And I was seen as nothing different. Here, I wasn't an outcast, or a weakling, or a punching bag. Here, to them, I was family too!

***

"Come on, Kaisuke!" called Gaara. "You can do better than that!"

I tried throwing the punch again but missed the target and landed in a heap on the ground.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I'm too tired. I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Nonsense." laughed Gaara. "When I was your age I was…"

"Gaara! He's exhausted! Let him eat something." called Karin from the side of the training field.

"No!"

All heads turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He walked over to where Gaara was training me and knelt down until he was eye level with me.

"You want to be a great ninja? An ANBU like your mother?"

I nodded frantically.

Sasuke patted my shoulder. "Then imagine every target is your greatest enemy. Picture each one of your nightmares on the targets Gaara wants you to hit. They can't scare you at night if you beat them in the daylight."

"Really?" I asked, overwhelmed. Could it really be that simple?

Sasuke nodded. "You have five targets left. Five targets that stand between you a peaceful sleep, between you and that table full of food you were drooling over earlier. No-one eats before me and I always wait for you. So what are you going to do, Kaisuke? Stay hungry? Stay scared? Keep everyone else hungry?"

"NO!" I stated raising to my feet once more. "I'm going to kick nightmare butt!"

"That's what I thought!" smirked Sasuke as he walked over to where Karin was standing. He muttered something to her and she beamed with a thousand watt smile before rushing away.

"Kaisuke?" called Gaara, waiting patiently. "You re…"

I screamed out my rage and charged at the targets, seeing Garukin's face on every single one of them. I spun and kicked and punched and almost flew as target after target smashed under my will. I landed with a triumphant cheer as splinters of what use to be targets fluttered down around me.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" stated Gaara.

"Bet you couldn't do _that _at eight years old, Gaara?!" I teased as I smugly walked over to where Sasuke was waiting for me.

"Kaisuke!" came Karin's voice as she raced over to catch us before we went to eat. "With Lord Uchiha's permission, I've been making you a training sash. Today, Lord Uchiha believes you have earned the right to wear it."

She went down on one knee in front of me and held up a beautiful silver and blue silk sash with one emblem badge sewn on it. The badge held a picture of a simple target. Sasuke took the sash from Karin and helped me put it on. "You mastered the targets today. Each time you improve, you will earn another badge. Once you fill your sash, you will have earned one of _these_." he tapped his ninja crest headband.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Three weeks of training, larking about, playing with people and not getting hit once, outside of training that is. There was that one time last week when my attack moves instructor got a little too carried away but Sasuke's little fireball reminder soon had him back on track. That was so cool!

My hair now almost always had a pink tinge to it. I had never felt this happy for this long. Every morning I would kiss the group photograph, which Sasuke had put in a frame for me, and every night I would talk to it, as though they were really there. I would tell that photograph everything.

I still missed them though. There were times, mainly during the night, that I would cry out for my mother. Sasuke would always appear at the side of my bed within seconds. He would do whatever I needed to help me settle and go back to sleep. Sometimes, he even held me, as my mother would have, and let me sob into his shirt.

Gaara still creeped me out but he did everything he could not to scare me. Karin was still annoying but in new and different ways. She would fuss over me, make things for me and even come to check on me to make sure I was getting enough to eat, enough sleep. I mumbled in complaint each time she touched my cheek.

It seemed that her new behaviour towards me was annoying everyone else too.

One day, I had heard Gaara and Suigetsu, my jutsu trainer, laughing about her. "I swear, she's like a mother hen around him." said Gaara. "Tell me about it." laughed Suigetsu. "I use to think it was just an act to try and win Lord Uchiha over but now I'm not so sure."

At that same time, Karin was showing Sasuke _another_ top she had made for me. It had _her_ clan symbol on the back. Sasuke snatched it from her, tore it to shreds and threw the remains to the ground. "You are _not_ his mother!"

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw that. I swaggered over towards them and smiled my thanks up at Sasuke. He smiled slightly back at me. Then I turned to Karin, glanced down at the shredded top and then looked back up at her. "Hn." I added for extra effect before I walked away again.

I heard laughter break out from all those who had been watching and felt a little guilty about embarrassing her. I was about to turn and apologise but Sasuke's hand suddenly appearing on my shoulder stopped me.

"Nice touch." he said quietly as he steered me toward Suigetsu. "I know you may feel guilty but she had to hear that. Karin needs to remember that you have a mother! Have no fear, Kaisuke, Sakura _is_ coming for you. There's just something she has to do first."

I nodded.

"Kaisuke!" called Suigetsu coming toward us. "You wanna learn how to walk up a tree?!"

My sadness drifted away as curiosity grew. I looked up at Sasuke to make sure I'd heard Suigetsu right. Sasuke nodded with a smirk before turning a sharp look at Suigetsu. "If he slips…"

Suigetsu was already nodding. "I'll catch him!" he stated firmly.

Sasuke nodded. "Remember to monitor his left ankle. See if you can strengthen it up a bit."

Suigetsu looked deep in thought for a moment or two before smiling. I didn't really like it when he smiled like that, he reminded me of a shark.

Sasuke knelt down slightly and faced me. "I've got to go somewhere today but I'll be back before dark. Think you can keep this lot under control for me?"

"Sure!" I said, my smile beaming. "Promise you'll come back?"

Sasuke nodded. "I promise. If they give you any trouble, get Gaara to help you."

With that said, he vanished in a cloud of smoke and I raced over to start jutsu training.

_To be continued…_


	7. Konoha Meltdown

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Seven - Konoha Meltdown**

"GARUKIN!"

All heads snapped in my direction as I charged through the east gate and into Konoha. Naruto staggered in behind me. He was exhausted but still unwilling to give up. I admired him for that. Not that I was in the mood for praising him right now. I'd tell him later.

Right now, I only had one thing on my mind.

Vengeance.

I grabbed a Jounin as he passed by. "Where is _Garukin_?!" I demanded.

"Well, well, well!" came the all too familiar voice. It was Kakashi. "I was wondering when you'd get back!"

I only just managed to hold back my homicidal rage. Kakashi was _not_ my target.

"Where is he?" I demanded again. "Where is that ba…"

Kakashi gripped my shoulders and turned me toward the Hokage Tower. "He's been summoned there every day since he did it. The Lady Hokage wants to know why but he wont answer."

I nodded to Kakashi and leapt up on to a nearby rooftop, racing toward the tower at full speed.

***

Suddenly, I was on the ground. I didn't understand what had happened at first. That is, until I felt the ground trembling beneath me.

It was an earthquake.

"GARUKIN YOUSHI!"

NO! My mind screamed out. It wasn't an earthquake. It was a shockwave. And that voice! It had been almost nine years since I had last heard that voice.

Sasuke was here! Sasuke was in Konoha! Sasuke was after Youshi!

"GARUKIN YOUSHI!" came his booming voice again.

Suddenly, I realised what this meant. There was only one way Sasuke could have known his name. Kaisuke had found him!

I shot to my feet and raced in the direction of Sasuke's booming rage. I _had_ to reach him _before_ he reached Youshi!

I found Sasuke in the main square. He was surrounded by Konoha Jounin and ANBU. Normally, that would have been more than enough to scare off even the bravest of attackers.

With anyone _else_ it would have worked, but this was _Sasuke_ and he was beyond _furious_!

Scanning from my spot on the rooftop, I could see the curse mark had spread all over his body. It was a terrifying sight to see. The Jounin and ANBU shifted around nervously. They knew what the curse mark meant and what a bearer of it was capable of. Sasuke had been extraordinarily powerful _before _he got it. With it, he was downright unstoppable.

I leapt from the rooftop and landed between the Konoha defenders and Sasuke. I slowly straightened up and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke! It's been a long time!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at my arrival. It only lasted a fraction of a second but it was more than long enough for me to catch it. I had mastered catching his looks as a child.

His eyes narrowed again and his fierce glare returned. He took a single step toward me, causing the Konoha defenders to flinch. "Stand down." I ordered them.

"What?!" one of my ANBU team asked. "You can't be se…"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!"

All of the ANBU nodded, knowing not to argue with me. They leapt on the rooftops and quickly vanished from the scene.

"You too!" I snapped at the Jounin who had stood their ground. They looked at me as though I had suddenly grown an extra head. My heated glare soon had them obeying my orders.

As soon as they were all gone, I slowly and carefully made my way over to Sasuke. Sasuke was standing motionless in the centre of the main square. He was breathing heavily and still covered with the curse mark. Only his eyes moved, following every minute move I made.

Hatred and rage flowed from every cell in his body. A demon worthy fury burned in his blood red eyes. _Sharingan_. My inner self screamed, still nervous of it even after all these years.

"Sasuke?" I said cautiously, as I carefully stepped closer to him. "I know why you're here, but you need to…"

"You know _nothing_!" he hissed at me.

"Sasuke?" I was getting slightly confused now. What could he mean by that? "I know Kaisuke found…"

"He's safe. My men are watching over him." his voice was level but his tone was vicious.

"How could you?!"

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"I was wondering that myself!" he snapped back. "The Sakura _I_ remember would _never_ leave a child defenceless like that!"

My temper was back with avengence. "Who the fu…"

Sasuke cut me off again. "The Sakura _I_ remember would have listened! _She _would have stopped it! _She_ would have _made_ him stop!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I snapped.

"I read your letter, _Sakura_! I listened to Kaisuke! I've helped him through his nightmares for the last three _weeks_!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped closer toward me.

Every cell in my body screamed for me to back away from him, that he was _beyond_ dangerous. I ignored my own instincts and forced my feet to stand their ground. Showing weakness or fear now, could very easily get me killed.

Sasuke took yet another step closer as he continued his furious rant.

"He's _eight_ Sakura! He's only a child and you left him with that _monster_! Your stupidity made him lose _everything_! You have _no_ _idea_ what that's like! You haven't got the first fucking clue how much that hurts! You abandoned him Sakura! He _needed_ you but you were too busy playing ninja!"

"How _dare_ you!" I screamed back. I prepared for the battle that I just _knew_ was coming. Especially if he kept screaming at me like that. Just who the hell did he think he was?

The next words out of Sasuke's furious mouth, chilled me to the core.

"You think it only happened _once_?!" snapped Sasuke. "One attempted beating when he was five?"

He must have seen my shocked expression as I tried to grasp the meaning of his words. His eyes flashed, just for a second, with heartbreaking sadness.

"_Every_ time you went away… Every _single_ time you went on one of your oh so fucking precious missions… Anytime you left for more than a few days! That son of a bitch used him as a fucking punch bag! Kaisuke told _me_! He told me _everything_!"

Sasuke paused for only one breath before his onslaught continued.

"You're not _just_ an ANBU captain, Sakura! You're his _mother_! You were suppose to protect _him_! _Kaisuke_ should have been your primary mission! The _only_ mission that mattered but you abandoned him! To that _monster_!"

Sasuke took another step closer. He was standing right in front of me now. Only inches kept us apart.

"Three _years_, Sakura! Three _fucking_ _years_!"

My rage vanished. Replaced instantly with heartbreak and sorrow. My mind flashed back to every time I had come home from a mission. How deliriously happy Kaisuke would be the second he saw me… the strange look on Youshi's face as Kaisuke would whisper how much he had missed me in my ear… Youshi _always_ insisting on putting Kaisuke to bed the first night I was back… how quiet Kaisuke would be the following morning… Kaisuke's heartbreaking pleas for me to turn down my next mission…

How could I have been so _blind_?!

I fell to my knees, tears streaming freely down my face. "Kaisuke!" I wailed.

"Crying is not going to help him now." stated Sasuke, his voice suddenly softening.

I looked up at him through my river of tears. His black eyes were boring into mine. Wait a minute… black? I blinked back my tears and there, before me, was Sasuke. His pale skin was clear of the curse mark and his Sharingan was gone. Sasuke knelt down in front of me, quickly glanced at the evening sky, and spoke softly to me for the first time in almost nine years.

"I didn't come here for that _monster_. I came here for _you_, Sakura. Kaisuke told me _everything_. Including the threat against _you_ if he told anybody. He stayed silent and took those beatings to protect _you_!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head slowly.

"But you _should_ have noticed! _You _should have _seen_ it anyway."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Was that a _tear_ in his eye?

"But none of that really matters now. You _didn__'__t_ see it, you didn't _hear_ him, you didn't make it _stop_! But somehow, Kaisuke still believes that you're going to make everything better. His faith in you is absolute, just like his love. Do _NOT_ let him down this time!"

Sasuke rose to his feet, glanced at the sky again and began to walk away. I have no idea how I managed it, but I was suddenly back on my feet and racing after him.

"You're _leaving_?!" I asked, shocked at how calmly Sasuke was reacting to this. When he wouldn't stop or respond, I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and look at me. "Why are you leaving?"

"I promised Kaisuke that I would be back before dark." he stated calmly seconds before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I fell to my knees again and allowed my tears to flow. Three _years__?_! My son had been beaten for three _years_! By the man who claimed to all who saw that he loved the boy more than life itself.

My tears began to dry as my mind flashed back to that night three years ago. The night that, I now knew, had changed everything for my son. "I wasn't strong enough." I sobbed. "I'm _still_ not." I voiced my fears.

A voice whispering in my mind pulled me out of my memories.

"_You're stronger than you think, Sakura. You've just never use it yet."_

I had no idea how, but by the time my vision cleared, I was already dashing across the remaining rooftops between me and the Hokage Tower. My determination and maternal rage growing with each step and Sasuke's words echoing in my ear.

"_Do NOT let him down this time."_

"I won't!" I announced to myself. "I promise!"

With that, I leapt from the finally rooftop and burst through the doors at the bottom of Hokage Tower.

As I took the stairs, two and sometimes three at a time, a single thought gripped my mind.

'This ends NOW!'

_To be continued…_


	8. Promise Kept

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Eight - Promise Kept**

The door behind me creaked slightly as it opened. I spun around and knew instantly that my happy hair was back.

"SASUKE!" I squealed and raced over to him. "You came back!"

With my arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's legs, I heard him sigh. I looked up and saw him shake his head slightly, he must have noticed the untouched dinner on the table. "I _promised_ I would. Remember?"

Sasuke pointed over at the table as he guided me over toward it. "Why isn't this eaten?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment before meeting his gaze again and smiling. "Well…" I announced, proud of myself. "You _always_ wait for _me_! And you _did_ promise you'd be back before dark!"

"True." Sasuke chuckled to himself as he collected a plate and joined me at the table. "Let's eat, shall we?"

I giggled and finally began to eat. I hadn't told anybody, but I was starving. I had _tried_ to eat before Sasuke got back but it just wasn't the same. Nothing was the same without him around. It was weird.

"Where did you go?" I asked as we put away the last cleaned dish.

"Konoha." Sasuke replied.

My heart raced and I felt as though it was going to explode. There was a lump in my throat that, try as I might, I just couldn't swallow it. My mind filled with images of my former father dying a slow and horrible death at Sasuke's hands, terror and tears filling his eyes. I gasped in fear at the anger and violence of my own thoughts.

"Kaisuke?"

Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the reality of his small kitchen. I looked up at him curiously. "Yes?"

Sasuke turned to face me fully, crouched down to reach my eye level and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. His concern was clearly showing on his face. "What's wrong? You're hair…"

"I was thinking…" I started to cry as I spoke. Sasuke pulled me into his embrace and didn't seem to care that his shirt was getting soaked by the flood of my tears. "…you… were… killing… _it_…" I stammered out in broken words and tears. "My thoughts… they… they…"

"Made you angry? Scared?"

I nodded against Sasuke's chest as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into my bedroom. He sat down on the edge of my bed with me still wrapped up tightly in his arms and simply waited for me to be ready to let go.

"I saw your mother." whispered Sasuke as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

My head raised up slightly. "Really?" I sniffed. I glanced around the room slightly, as though she would step out of the darkness at any moment.

"She's going to fix things in Konoha so that you can go home." he said quietly. "Once she's done that, she's coming to get you."

I sighed slightly as he hugged me a little bit tighter. "That's better." I heard him whisper to himself. I could only assume that my relief was being shown by my hair.

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt myself being lowered and tucked in to my bed. I heard his footsteps moving away from me and the door opening.

"No-one will _ever_ hurt you again, Kaisuke. I _promise_!"

Then the door closed and sleep overcame me.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Don't worry. I'm not going to be that cruel. Next chapter has been added as well. So quick, click and find out what happens next!**


	9. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**A/N: This chapter is specially for all those who have been itching for justice for little Kaisuke! Time to pay Youshi!**

**Chapter Nine: Hell Hath No Fury**

The door nearly flew off it's hinges as I burst into Tsunade-samas office.

Tsunade-sama, three ANBU guards and, my soon to be victim, Youshi Garukin jumped in fright.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU?!" I bellowed.

The three ANBU looked to Tsunade-sama and, with a simple nod from the Lady Hokage, quickly left the room.

Tsunade-sama was grinning menacingly at Youshi. "Now you have no choice _but_ answer!"

Youshi glared at Tsunade-sama's feet, not being brave or highly ranked enough to look her in the eye. "I don't have to do _anything_!" he hissed. "He was _mine_ to do with as _I_ saw fit!"

"You _bastard_!" I screamed as I charged across the room.

My right fist, laced with chakra, connected solidly with his jaw, sending his body spiralling across the room and into the opposite wall. The wall creaked in protest and the plaster cracked.

"Three _years_!" I screamed. "_You_ _beat_ _my_ _son_ _for_ _three years_!"

Youshi's eyes widened at my words. Tsunade-sama's eyes showed the same reaction, but for very different reasons. Her mouth flapping open and shut as she silently mouthed the words back into the room.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?!" I demanded. "Did you think I'd let you get away with it?"

"Watch your mouth!" he snapped. "You are my _wife_! You are not permitted to behave this way to your _husband_!"

"You are _NOT_ my _husband_!" I shouted. "I tear my name from yours. You are _nothing_ but a child beating _monster_!"

"HE WHAT?!" Tsunade-sama finally found her voice again. She made a move to step closer but one look from me froze her step before it started. She nodded at me, understanding that I had to do this on my own.

"I grant your wish, Sakura!"

Tsunade-sama reached into the top drawer of her desk and took out the village charter. Grabbing a pen from the top of her desk, she quickly found my name in the book and scored through my married name, replacing it with my birth name.

"Garukin Sakura is no more. Haruno Sakura is reborn!"

I nodded my thanks to Tsunade-sama but I was far from done in this office.

Youshi had heard Tsunade-sama's words and was beyond furious at women going against his wishes. He shot to his feet and charged at me. "That paper changes nothing! You're still my wife under village law!"

"Only until I announce this!" stated Tsunade-sama, turning her back and throwing open the window. Youshi's face twisted in rage as we watched her take a deep breath.

"NO!" I screamed but I was too late.

Just as Tsunade-sama was about to announce my _divorce_, Youshi struck her over the head with her own paperweight. Tsunade-sama dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Youshi then turned his rage toward me.

He had clearly been expecting me to buckle and beg as I had all those years ago. He was obviously waiting for the fear to grip and paralyse me.

Well, he was in for a _long_ wait!

I screamed out in my own rage and charged at him, just as he charged at me.

Youshi was an ANBU black ops trainer. He had taught many of my own team and was well known for his terrifying strength. He rained blows down on me. I managed to block most, but the few that did get through were _painful_!

My own blows on Youshi seemed to be having no effect what-so-ever. I laced more chakra into my fists and managed to get a blow to connect with his side. The sound of ribs breaking had _never_ seemed so sweet.

"Is that the best you've got?!" he hissed at me. He was still stronger than me but he hadn't been expecting that. "Looks like I _won't_ have a _wife_ for much longer after all! Goodbye, _Haruno_!"

I saw the charka building up in his hands and knew that if I didn't do something _now_, I was going to die!

Suddenly, Kaisuke's face appeared in my minds eye and my rage was born anew.

My mind showed me Kaisuke in ways I _never_ wished to encounter, but ways that had clearly already happened.

Kaisuke screaming as the beatings took place, tears flowing down his face.

Kaisuke pleading for Youshi to stop, only to be mocked or laughed at for weakness.

Kaisuke covered in bruises and cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Kaisuke curling up in the darkness, terrified and alone, calling out to me between sobs.

"NO!!!!!"

My voice shocked me just as much as it startled Youshi. He took a step away from me with a look of horror on his face.

I was back on my feet in half a heartbeat and charged at him.

This time it was _him_ cowering back, _him_ unable to block the blows and _him_ pleading for _me_ to stop. At some point, I must have given over control of my actions to the rage within me. It became a strange side show, like I was watching and it was someone else causing his bones to break and his body to bleed. A sickening euphoria swam through my veins, turning me into some kind of demented animal.

Realising this, my control snapped back into place.

I stepped away from the cowering wreck of a man. My whole body was shaking from exertion and I was gasping for breath. A pained groan from behind the desk grabbed my attention and I was instantly in medic mode.

I raced over to Tsunade-sama and began checking her over. Her blonde hair was slightly matted with blood at the back, a wound from the paperweight that was still bleeding. I knelt down and sent concentrated healing chakra into my hands and gently placed them over the back of Tsunade-sama's head. She hissed in pain at the sudden contact but was aware enough to remain still.

Once the wound was finally sealed, although it would still be painful for a few days, Tsunade-sama moved away from my healing touch and turned to face me.

Tsunade-sama's face instantly paled.

I was on my knees but still managed to turn around enough to see what had caused Tsunade-sama to react like that.

Youshi Garukin stood behind me, a kunai in his hand and pure evil in his eyes. My eyes widened as I realised just how dangerous my situation was.

I was on my knees, had no weapons, I was already exhausted from the earlier battle with him and now, from healing Tsunade-sama, my chakra was low.

I was going to die!

Tsunade-sama tried to charge at him but he sent a strange, almost sonic like, blast into her chest, knocking the breath from her body as she crashed into the bookcase across the room.

"I don't think I like you anymore, _wife_!" he spat at me as he moved in for the kill. I closed my eyes and silently begged Kaisuke to forgive me as I waited for my death to take me.

"CHIDORI!"

Time stopped.

In, what felt like, the same second, several things happened.

My eyes snapped open,

Youshi spun round at the sound of the voice,

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, his hand electrified with blue sparks…

Youshi flew across the room, his body broken and the life draining out of the gaping hole now in his chest, where his heart _should_ have been.

"Uchiha?!" gasped Tsunade, slowly getting to her feet.

Sasuke didn't seem to realise she was even in the room. His blood red eyes were firmly fixed on Youshi's dying body as the black of the curse mark began to recede from his flesh.

His head barely moved as his gaze shifted to meet mine. That simple look was more than enough to set my heart racing and goosebumps to erupt all over my skin. It was like being in a heat wave and a blizzard at the same time. Just like all those years ago.

"…doing here?"

I only just caught the end of Tsunade-sama's sentence but it was enough to bring me back to the reality of my situation. I was still on the floor but I knew there was no chance of me getting up just yet. Not with _Sasuke-kun_ still looking at me like that.

I turned away from his heated gaze to face Tsunade-sama. She was looking between Sasuke and what was left of Garukin. I followed her gaze to Garukin's body but had to look away again almost instantly.

What I thought was a simple Chidori blow to the chest, was in fact, _much_ worse.

Youshi Garukin was in pieces. His hands and feet were nothing more than charred lumps, his powerful legs now looked diseased and withered, his chest was slashed and torn with a gaping, blood-dripping hole where his heart had once been, inside the hole was nothing but cinders and his head had been severed from his body, it's ravaged remains now rested between what was left of the thighs.

My gaze locked with Tsunade-sama's. How could he have done all _that_ in such little time? Tsunade-sama seemed to be having the same thoughts as confusion, as well as a little nausea, was clear on her face.

"I promised."

My head snapped round at Sasuke's words. Tsunade-sama had reacted the same. While she stared in disbelief, I wore a look of total understanding. "Kaisuke…" I began.

"Is at my village, waiting for his mother." stated Sasuke calmly.

"Where is your…" Tsunade-sama tried to ask but Sasuke beat her to it. "It was once known as the Sound village. We now call it Free." Sasuke then locked eyes with me again. "You need to heal!"

I finally looked at myself and was rather shocked with what greeted me. I was covered in bleeding wounds. I scanned myself with my healing charka. Several ribs, my right wrist and my right shin were all broken. Pain surged through my body as the adrenaline began to fade. I saw Sasuke twitch uncomfortably as I cried out in pain.

Tsunade-sama rushed over to me and instantly started fusing her healing charka into my damaged body.

"I have to go." came Sasuke's voice as his body faded into a plume of smoke. "Come when you're healed."

And with that, just like that, Sasuke was gone and my consciousness followed.

_To be continued…_


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Ten - Reunited**

"WOW!" gasped Gaara as I threw a perfect round house kick into the practise dummy. I stood there, hands on my waist, feeling like a superhero as I proudly watched the dummy's head bounce then roll along the ground.

"Well done, champ!" called Suigetsu as he walked by the training field.

I raised my hand and waved over at him, smiling happily as he waved back to me.

As I followed his movements away from me, I caught sight of a slight commotion near the small house I shared with Sasuke. I turned to tell Gaara about it but it was obvious he had already spotted it.

"Stay here, short stuff." said Gaara as he began making his way toward the argument that had now broken out.

"You _can't_ have him!" I heard one of the women shouting. "Kaisuke's one of _us_ now!"

I froze in fear. It couldn't be… could it? No! It couldn't be Garukin! Sasuke had promised me!

_Flashback_

"_Kaisuke, come here." Sasuke called me away from my jutsu training with Suigetsu._

_He led me into the home he allowed me to share with him and motioned for me to sit down at the table. I did and soon Sasuke joined me. _

"_Kaisuke…" he started but seemed slightly unsure of what to say next, or perhaps how to say what was coming next. He looked down at the table top briefly, sighed slightly then looked back up and locked eyes with me._

"_Garukin will never hurt you again. I promise."_

_With that said, Sasuke stood up and walked out, leaving me to take in this sudden statement._

End of Flashback

That was a week ago. The day after he had gone to Konoha and seen my mother. Could Garukin had spotted him? Followed him back here?

"Kaisuke?"

I spun around at the sound of Sasuke's voice behind me. I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes and the terror gripping my chest.

"Kaisuke? What's wrong? Your hair…"

"He's come for me!" I shrieked and ran full speed at Sasuke, clutching at his legs and trying to scramble up into his arms, desperate to hide from the monster coming to get me. Sasuke simply wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, cradling me tightly as I howled my eyes out into his shoulder.

"Don't let him get me!" I begged. "_PLEASE_!"

Sasuke hugged me a little tighter and rubbed my back as he whispered into my ear.

"I made you a promise, Kaisuke. I _already_ made sure that he can _never_ hurt you again."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and, through watery eyes and fear filled brain, realised just what he was telling me. "He's… dead?"

Sasuke smiled slightly then slowly nodded. I wriggled around in his arms until I was facing the direction of the argument, now turned screaming match.

"Then… who is…"

"Who do you think it is?" smiled Sasuke, setting me on my feet again and nudging me toward the row.

Suddenly, one of the women who was arguing, flew backwards and landed on her butt on the ground. A figure in a dark cloak stepped towards her and jabbed a hand in the woman's direction.

"Now tell me where my son is!"

I gasped. "MOMMY!"

The figure's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, the hood of the cloak falling back and long pink hair shining in the morning sunlight.

I nearly fell, twice, as I raced towards my mother. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" I was screaming in delight. My mother was rushing toward me too.

Every horrible, nasty, terrifying thing that had happened to me vanished from my mind the second I was back in my mother's arms. She picked me up and spun me around over and over again until we were both dizzy and fell to the ground.

"I knew you'd come!" I beamed. I could see my slight bangs were completely pink at the moment. I was overflowing with happiness. My mother had come!

***

We were left in peace for the rest of the morning. Sasuke orders. I gripped my mother's hand tightly as I dragged her around The Village of the Free and introduced her to everyone we saw.

It was obvious from her sudden change in expression that she knew some of them, namely Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo from somewhere in the past but nothing was mentioned so I knew it couldn't have been that bad.

Gaara had told me before that his family did their Chunin exams in Konoha, I knew he wasn't telling me the whole story, judging from Sasuke's sudden frown and Gaara's smirk, but no-one seemed to mind so neither did I.

My mother thanked everyone I introduced her to for looking after me so well. They all gave similar replies.

"Not a problem." "He's a delightful boy." "Don't worry about it." or, my personal favourite, "That's what family do!"

Just as my mother and I were laughing with Gaara about a difficult move I'd made look easy, my stomach started to rumble and complain. My mother looked down at me and smiled. "Guess we should get you some…"

"Kaisuke!" came Sasuke's voice from across the street. "Lunch time!"

I smiled over at Sasuke and started dragging my mother home from something to eat.

During lunch, I kept chatting away to my mother about how great living in Free was. My mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own as words just kept tumbling out.

"It's so great being here. I get to train, play with the other kids, help make things. I _never_ got to do that in Konoha. _He_ never let me do anything. I always had to sit in my room, practise on my own, never got to go out when you weren't there. I hated having him as a father. I wish Sasuke was my Dad! He's a better Dad than _he_ ever was!"

I couldn't help but notice the sudden strange feel to the atmosphere. My mother had a strange, far away look in her eye and a slight blush to her cheeks and Sasuke was suddenly fascinated by his plate.

Deciding that they had something they needed to talk about, I got to my feet and put my plate in the sink for washing. I had almost made it to the front door when my mother's voice stopped me.

"Kaisuke…"

Her words seemed to fail her when Sasuke reappeared from his bedroom. Wait… when had he gone in there? They shared a strange look before my mother nodded to him.

"You need to read these." stated my mother, her voice sounding slightly broken, almost unsure.

I didn't know what was going on but Sasuke was handing me… paper? I gasped as I saw his seal. No, not just any paper. They wanted me to read the _letter_!

_To be continued…_


	11. The Letters Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**A/N: My wonderful reviewers, your suffering is at an end. Here is the chapter so many reviews have begged for. And a very special thank you goes out to my personal kick start. You know who you are and this chapter wouldn't have made it without you! Thank you for not letting me give up!**

**Chapter Eleven - The Letters Revealed**

I took the letter into my bedroom. This was important, I understood that, and important required peace and space for it to be understood properly.

I sat down on my bed, got comfortable and opened the letter. I gasped in slight fright when a second letter fell out on to my lap.

I left the second letter for the moment and began to read the first.

***

_Sakura Haruno,_

_I've tried a thousand times to forget what happened. I've tried everything I can think of and more, but nothing is working!_

_My ears still long for your silken voice. My skin still craves your touch. My mind refuses to forget and replays what we did every time I sleep._

_I feel like I am going insane! The only time my world seemed right was when you were in my arms._

_I have said a million prayers that some how, some way, there is a life for me without you. However, I fear my prayers may be in vain._

_Too late, I came to realise just what you meant to me, what we could have had, could have been. Too late, for I had already cast you aside for my bitter quest. My revenge that seemed all consuming has left me hollow, now that it is completed._

_I returned home with a heavy heart, that shattered upon seeing you. _

_You have moved beyond me, out of my reach forever, in to the arms of another man. Now I pray that he will not make the same mistake I did._

_Walking away from you will haunt me for the rest of my life. However, I will not burden you with my heartache. I have caused you too much pain already. Nor will I send you this letter. I surrendered my right to affect your emotions the second I turned away from you._

_No, I simply write this as a way to clear my inner turmoil. That, and the image I keep of you in my heart and mind. By confessing my sins on paper, perhaps that image, I hold so dear, will once again smile._

_Forgive me, my love, for I knew not what I did. _

_I place my heart, forever, within your hands. Without you, I have no need of it._

_I will be leaving Konoha. I am no longer worthy to be where your light shines. I refuse to become a shadow across your future as I was your past._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

***

My hands were shaking, my eyes were filling with tears. Everything suddenly made sense. This letter was why Sasuke had helped me in the first place. And now, I _finally_ knew _why_!

Sasuke loved… No, not loved… Sasuke _loves_ my mother.

A memory suddenly invaded my mind.

"_Karin stole the letter I was meant to give you!__"_

"_What letter? A begging one from Naruto?__"__ he asked mockingly._

"_No. The one with your seal on the back.__"_

_He froze._

Then another quickly followed.

"_Tell me something, Kaisuke__…"_

"_How do you know my name?__"__ I asked quickly._

_He held up the now open letter. __"__Your mother told me. However, it doesn__'__t say why you are here.__"_

I quickly grabbed the other letter and began to read it.

***

_Sasuke,_

_Forgive me! I have made a most terrible mistake! Many mistakes in fact._

_The first was ever letting you go but the current matter is threatening more than just my heart._

_Some years ago, my life was turned upside down for what I hoped would be the last time._

_I was forced to marry Garukin Youshi after our families found out I was pregnant. However, Youshi and I, shared a secret._

_Five years and seven days have passed since my son, Kaisuke, was born._

_Tonight, my world changed again!_

_Youshi demanded another child. When I told him I wasn't sure, he tied me up and beat me. I got loose and was trying to get up when Kaisuke burst through the door. He was furious and shouted at Youshi to leave his mommy alone_.

_The secret came crashing down around me._

_Normally, Kaisuke has dark green eyes and brown hair. However, when he burst in to the room, he was so angry, he changed in to his father's double._

_Black-blue hair and Sharingan eyes!_

_Remind you of anyone?_

_The secret was that Kaisuke's father was one of two men! _

_Tonight, I finally found out the truth!_

_Kaisuke is the son of Uchiha Sasuke!_

_YOU ARE HIS FATHER!_

_Youshi tried to attack him but Chidori exploded from all over Kaisuke's body and knocked Youshi out._

_Naruto had been passing and heard Kaisuke shouting. He got to the bedroom just as the Chidori was fading. He saw Kaisuke and instantly knew the truth. _

_He got us out of there and now we are hiding in you old mansion to stay safe from Youshi._

_It seems so strange to see Kaisuke sleeping in your old bed, knowing that he was created there._

_Naruto found your letter. Only I have read it! _

_I feel you deserve a reply. I really wish you had given me that letter. If you had, we'd be wherever you are right now._

_I still love you, Sasuke! _

_Always have, always will!_

_I don't need to place my heart in your hands, it's always been there!_

_You and Kaisuke are everything to me!_

_I would send this letter to you, if only I knew where you are. Instead, I will place my letter with you own and pray you one day come back and find it._

_Your family needs you, Sasuke! We're waiting for you. Please come and claim us!_

_All my love, forever,_

_Sakura _

_XXX_

***

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. I felt myself falling backwards and in to darkness. A single thought followed after me.

_Sasuke's my Dad!_

_To be continued…_


	12. Home Time

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Chapter Twelve - Home Time**

When I finally drifted back to the world, I heard a muffled argument coming from the next room.

I crept to the door and peeked through the slight gap.

My mother and, I still couldn't quite believe it, my _father_, Sasuke, were each holding a handle of the same duffle bag and were pulling it away from each other as their heated, but hushed, debate continued.

"I _have_ to!" hissed my mother.

"_WHY?_" came Sasuke's, _my Dad's_, instant reply.

"I have responsibilities to Konoha! I have ANBU duties, hospital duties! I have friends and family there! I have a _life_ there!"

"Kaisuke has that _here_!" snapped Sasuke. "He's _never_ had that before!"

"It'll be better now."

"How? How will it be better? You're taking him away from his training, from the only friends he's ever had…"

"I'm _needed_ in Konoha! Kaisuke is coming with _me_! I'm his _mother_!"

Sasuke's eyes turned red and his voice boomed angrily across the small living room.

"And _I'm_ his _father_, God damn it! I only got to meet my _own __son_ a month ago!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's rage was gone and he dropped to his knees, releasing the bags handle and clutched at my mothers trouser legs. His head was lowered and I was almost convinced that he was trying not to cry as he spoke.

"Please?" he begged. "_Please_! Don't take him! Don't leave me!"

My mother gasped when Sasuke finally looked up at her, so did I but my mother's gasp drowned mine out.

Sasuke's cheeks were gleaming with a river of tears. One look in his eyes showed you just how much his heart was breaking. He looked like he was going to die.

"_I _need you! _BOTH OF YOU_!"

My mother dropped the bag seconds before she fell to her knees, her hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

"Don't play with me, Sasuke. My heart can't ta…"

"Does this _look_ like I'm playing?" Sasuke stated, not even bothering to wipe away his tears. "Can't you see how much I…" Sasuke took in a shaky breath. "I _love_ you!"

I blushed and closed the door at my mothers reaction.

The instant I saw her face moving towards his, I knew it wasn't something I should be watching.

I grabbed the I-pod Sasuke had bought me and jumped back on to my bed, re-reading the letters while my now favourite songs drowned out the strange sounds coming from the other room.

That was _not_ something a child should hear.

I sighed happily to myself as my music drifted through my ears.

I guess I was _home_ after all.

_Epilogue Up Next…_


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Youshi Garukin.**

**Epilogue**

Tsunade-sama was more understanding about my decision than I thought. When I told her that Kaisuke and I were going to be staying with Sasuke, she had simply smiled and told me that she had a feeling I was going to say that.

Naruto was a little upset as he helped us pack up my things but he was glad to see us all finally happy. He even joked about finally being able to keep track of the Teme.

As a show of good faith, or possibly a thank you to Konoha for letting him have us. Sasuke donated the Uchiha compound as an ANBU training school, after he removed his families belonging of course. Well, except for Itachi's, we burned those in the back garden.

Sasuke also signed an agreement of peace with Tsunade-sama. Officially making the Leaf Village and, _his,_ Village of the Free, allies.

Naruto claimed that Sasuke did that for me, so that I didn't have to leave my friends or family behind. I knew it was probably true but I didn't bring it up to Sasuke. That fact that it was done was more than enough for me.

***

Five days later, when we, the newly married Uchiha's, finally returned to Free, we were greeted with a surprise party.

Gaara or Karin must have been responsible for that. They had guilty written all over their faces.

While the party was in full swing, and Kaisuke was busy showing Karin a new dance move, I made my way over to Sasuke, wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked as I pulled away.

"Everything." I replied simply.

I pulled back slightly further but, thinking I was escaping, Sasuke's arms appeared around my waist and pulled me back in for another tender kiss.

"I think I should stop having sex with you." I whispered in his ear.

Sasuke was more than a little confused. "Why?" he whispered back.

"You keep getting me pregnant!"

"You're _pregnant_!"

Sasuke's shocked repetition of my words couldn't have come at a more embarrassing moment. The music had chosen _that_ moment for one song to end and the other to be a slow starter.

_Everyone_ heard him.

A shocked silence overcame the gathered crowd. I looked around nervously. Sasuke was doing the same but he also tightened his grip around my waist ever so slightly.

"Can I get a little sister?"

All heads snapped round to the edge of the dance floor.

Kaisuke stood there, staring at us with hope in his eyes and a pink sheen to his hair.

I swallowed nervously. How do you answer something like that?

"We'll see." stated Sasuke calmly. "But if not, there's always _next_ time."

Laughter, cheers and calls of congratulations rang out from the crowd. Kaisuke, pleased with the answer he got, grabbed Gaara and demanded he learn the new dance move as well. Gaara simply smiled and took his place next to Kaisuke, ready for his lesson.

Sasuke's kiss on my shoulder drew my attention back to him, _and_ what he had just said.

"What did you mean 'next time'?" I demanded, a mock pout on my face.

"Well…" stated Sasuke. "You _did_ say I get you pregnant every time we have sex."

"Well, it's true." I added quickly.

Sasuke smirked, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You _really_ think I could quit having sex with _you_?!"

My smile told him all he needed to know but, just in case it didn't, I made sure the following kiss _did_!

**The End**


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Okay people, I've been getting quite a few requests, no, demands for a sequel to this story.

However, I've also been getting a lot of questions and theories about how the story line happened.

And as we all know, To understand the future, you first must know the past.

So, here's the deal.

I'm going to write BOTH! A Sequel AND a Prequel!

Which one hits this site first is up to you. The first story to reach twenty votes will be the winner.

I'll even give my favourite reviewer a character in one of them. Let me know what you thought of Kaisuke and you could end up IN one of the continuance stories.

I am sooo good to you people!


	15. Challenge Update

That's it!

I'm getting impatient by my own deadline.

I don't care about getting twenty reviews anymore. Both stories are going to be written anyway.

The Sequel was more demands anyway, so I'll start with that.

The Sequel will be called **Blood** **Lines** and has already been planned out.

The winner of my little contest is: AYA-SAMA3000!

For the review claiming that you were dying by cliff hanger.

Honestly, if there's a better review that a writer can get, I'd love to see it.

AYA-SAMA3000, review this or private message me.

As the winner, you get to name your own character in **Blood Lines**. Please give as much detail about you character as you can, I'll need it for your characters dedicated chapter. Also, I won't own your character, **you will** and this **will** be stated in each disclaimer.

Congratulations!

As soon as I get your character details, the first chapter can be posted.

Sorry to everyone else who reviewed. I really LOVED all your reviews and perhaps I'll give the same offer for one of my other stories (I've got plenty). I might even make it a theme (I'll certainly think about that one.)


End file.
